This invention relates generally to high or medium pressure connections which can be coupled and uncoupled, as the need requires, easily and quickly, leaving no loose and separate parts.
Previous devices, as referred to in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,132, have been less than satisfactory, due to loose parts which are separated from the coupling when disassembled. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,132 may be considered as incorporated herein, and the present invention improves upon that of said patent.